creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:41488p
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Not Anymore page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 10:50, December 6, 2011 You cannot be adding categories one to a single edit, nor can you be adding fake ones. Spam and Horrible Troll Pastas are an automatic one week ban, as there is the Trollpasta wiki. ClericofMadness 16:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 15:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just read your High Pasta and thought It was great. I have a new Pasta of my own Id like to know your opinion on. Thank You.That Turtle guy 16:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "an extra comma, and extra blocked user"? ClericofMadness 08:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's another user blocked, and I added another comma! Sorry if I offended you. It's just that...well, it's pretty darn easy to be blocked. 41488p 14:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) It's only easy if you don't bother reading the rules. ClericofMadness 22:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I stand corrected. 41488p 08:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, only just saw that you edited The Trusted for me, I really appreciate it. Wasn't able to log in here for some reason, so thank you for giving it some work :) TheLimo64 12:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome. 41488p 08:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) If you're bored, it'd be cool if you gave my pasta, "The Walk" a review. Thank you. Denalicain (talk) 05:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks :) Imabee101 (talk) 08:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC)imabee101 Categories conflict Demon/Devil and Beings don't go together. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 09:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. Sorry. You can't handle the truth! 09:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) hey I noticed you categorized and did spacing on my 1 page, so thanksHihy (talk) 13:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks for categorizing and spacing and stuff on my page ^^ I was wondering did you read it while you were doing that if so I'd love it if you'd tell me what you think of it so far o ok lol well did you read it then if not then i wont ask you to read it but if so feedback would be much appreciated lol sry I think I forgot to send the last 2 messages I sent you I was wondering if you read my story when you added the categories because if you did I would love to know what you think of itHihy (talk) 13:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) LISTEN BITCH? My creepypasta don't have a picture because the creature isn't real. GET OUT HERE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE. I WILL CALL ADMIN TO BAN YOU! YOU BITCH! GTFO OUT HERE.? JUST BECAUSE CREEPYPASTA DON'T HAVE A PHOTO DOESN'T MEAN THAT IS BAD... THERE ARE SOME CREEPYPASTAS THAT DON'T HAVE PHOTO SO YOU SHOULD GO FUCK OUR SELF BITCH! Sign your damn posts, Shifty.? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shiftyhead You can't handle the truth! 13:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) So. I heard u liek maggots. Yep, herd some things. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 00:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) So I fixed some grammatical and spelling errors I found in that pasta I wrote...up to you if it's still to be deleted but check it out and see if it's better. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:JWR832 In Response I write weird pastas? Lol. Which one was so weird to you? Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 21:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Yeah. Welcome to my head. It's a little fucked up, isn't it? Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 00:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about son? ClericofMadness (talk) 05:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) PSST you can come back on Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 04:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) you had to do that I was going to finish that story but you just had to delete it didn't you Sign your own damn posts, Lolstar. User:Lolstar41 teh big cheez: Giygas's Death is not finished, after the phrase Ness obtained a heart. more needs to be added, about how Ness kills more people, and also kills his friends P.S by the way 41488, tell this to lol skeletons tnxs. tehbigcheez (W-) ALERT LOLSKELETONS Giygas's Death is not finished, after the phrase, Ness obtained a heart... more needs to be added tnxs tehbigcheezTehbigcheez (talk) 23:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Cockswain was here! Duvi0 (talk) 00:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning "Nazi" and "History" are now mutually exclusive categories. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:58, January 31, 2013 (UTC) A little warning. The same rule against sex talk on Chat also applies on the Forums. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 16:08, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for adding the categories to my story, Desert. I was finding it difficult to do, as I was uploading the entire story from a mobile device. Thanks again. HuangLee (talk) 12:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thanks. I'll get myself on to a computer some day this week and finish up editing, adding the paragraphs etc. Thanks for your help, really appreciate it. :) HuangLee (talk) 12:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) All right, Caillou, I know you love telling people of the tales across the seas shoving *CENSORED FOR NON-CAILLOU AND COCKSWAIN SANITY. CENSORED SPACE TAKES UP EXACT AMOUNT OF CHARACTERS THAT IT NEEDS TO. CENSORED FOR NON-CAILLOU AND COCKSWAIN SANITY. CENSORED SPACE TAKES UP EXACT AMOUNT OF CHARACTERS THAT IT NEEDS TO. CENS*, but you've GOT to stop breaking the rules. Your existence is all in this world that keeps me in this fucking stupid immortal coil, and while you're here I might as well be happy. tl;dr Stop getting yourself chatbanned you big dumb Duvi0 (talk) 04:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:um No, I don't have every word. I have more taboo words like the variations of ni***r, g*y, and words one usually used in sex talk, although that is rarely the case. I have bitch because that seems to be a popular word in fights, but is rarely used that way. Also, what did you do to get banned from chat? Seeya later. Le Poostman OK, when this chatban ends, you're going to PM me a secondary way of contact, Caillou, or else the wrath of the Cockswain will be known until next Global Wednesday. fak The music on your page creeped me out. It's 6 in the morning and when I heard the scratching in the beginning from my distant headphones I thought there was rats in the walls or something... CSCR (talk) 11:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please try to keep your posts on chat at a minimum. You tend to post in incomplete sentence and leave fragments of thoughts on the chat as well. This causes spam. Next time this occurs, you will be banned from chat again. Thank you! ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 16:02, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Notification to all VCROC members We are about to start assigning weekly tasks to VCROC members. Each member will help to clean up, clear out, and increase the overall maintenance of the Site Administration categories. Please go to this page for further details. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Title When you rename an improperly capitalized/punctuated page, be sure to leave this template on the uploader's talk page (proceeded by four tildes, of course). Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 13:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Clone. You've already been obliterated. Since when were you under the impression that you aren't the one that is delusional (you can't stand the fact that your public image has been ruined and that you were wrong, so you create convenient fantasies for yourself and live them out)? Therefore, you are. Therefore, homosexuality is evil and you agree with me. You lost some time ago. By continuing to publicly deny my greatness (but you still acknowledge it in your heart), you only get hurt. Look at how I've broken your pathetic, fragile mind. You're now resorting to insults (which mean nothing). Unless you're just a﻿ clone... Can Jesus see what's inside your undies? whats wrong with my pasta? so suspicous....arent i? Tick....tock........ (talk) 14:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC) No i mean whats wrong cuz it says u marked it for review im just asking whats wrong Tick....tock........ (talk) 14:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ok then maybe we could even make it creepier while were at it Tick....tock........ (talk) 14:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) so whats wrong with the pasta? 17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)17:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Tick....tock........ (talk) Bunny Man It's done. As soon as I realised it formatted like that I started editing it. Tigerhallam (talk) 12:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) well. I'm banned D: Thanks for the advice! Sorry if this isn't the correct way to contact people, I'm new to this and it's really quite confusing. Stormo555 (talk) 20:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Stormo555 A reference to The Truman Show! Well done! Chowchow48 (talk) 02:10, April 13, 2013 (UTC) just a reminder When you fix the title on pastas, could you put the Title template on the creators talk page? _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 06:07, April 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I just went Grammar Nazi on your page ._. I'm gonna go cry in shame It is ironic... That I, your greatest enemy, kept you safe from harm... But now you've taken my life, and in the process... ended your own... User talk:Kill1mes 06:19, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 01:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) fur is a nasty rape ape lies, fur isn't a girl. It's a bigfoot. Hue. Bloodpire, how can it be better? Tips much? Im the Werepire King (talk) 18:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry that you had to fix my title on the articles page I was having troubles and I was really trying to fix it. PsychoBlade (talk) 04:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Note I'm sorry for removing the category. I was trying to fix the wall of text, as it seemed that a former revision had the text divided, but I failed. Instead of placing editions back, I added the template back manually...and looks like I forgot the category. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) re: Just because. Also, all caps isn't funny. oh golly gosh fish people 06:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:blogicle If you look in , you can see that VCROC don't have the abilities "(blog-articles-edit)", "(blog-articles-move)", or "(blog-articles-protect)". Oddly enough, I can't seem to find an ability by the name of "(blog-articles-delete)" or something along those lines. Maybe those three abilities extend over to that one? =/ LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 04:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE The pasta Toy contains elements that were first used in Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv for example the first line is a example of my statement: the toys firs line: There is a video on YouTube called The Toy. If you search this up, you will find nothing but a video that has a picture of a teddy bear staring at you. That's only the beginning. Compare this with Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv and youll find the lines are very simular Heres the first line of Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv: There is a video on YouTube named Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv. If you search this, you will find nothing. The few times you find something, all you will see is a 20 second video of a man staring intently at you, expressionless, then grinning for the last 2 seconds. The background is undefined. This is only part of the actual video. I notice a VERY big simularity here. Everything can be verified here and here. Majin112 (talk) 03:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Party You bring the ladies, I'll bring the party ;) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 11:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I have 200 buckets of Ice cream, 400 strawberries, 100 bananas and 30 giant chocolate bars at tthe ready. 414, we got some god damn milkshakes to make. FUCK YEAH MOTHERFUCKER. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 10:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC)